


Time Doesn't Wait For Love

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, God I have to tag again uhhh, I mean its just Kasumire here idk, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Royal spoilers?, Pegoryu Week 2020, my first work that hits 2k? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: There's a timer on your hand. It counts the days until you're bound to meet your soulmate.Ryuji was always certain he would met his soulmate one day.------------------------------------------------------------------Pegoryu Week 2020- Day 1: Soulmates
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi (mentioned), Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba (mentioned), Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru (mentioned), Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann (mentioned)
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Time Doesn't Wait For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow! It's that time of the year again! Welcome to my Pegoryu Week 2020 fics, hosted mostly by the Pegoryu Discord Server (anyone can be part of the event tho so don't worry).
> 
> I started writing this yesterday night, and finished today. So if there's errors it might be because of that! I missed writing about my boys...
> 
> Enjoy~!

**DAY 1: Soulmates**

_“Everyone has a timer on the back of their hand. It counts the days you will meet your soulmate”_ He heard his mother say after he asked her about the mark on her hand. She knelt so she could match his height. He could see the tear streaks on her face, the myriad of fading bruises, now blotches on her features. 

Her timer was crossed over. Fading.

Ever since that day, Ryuji always looked at his hand, his timer staying the same for some reason after all these years. Always the same number.

_824_

He was sure he would find his soulmate, and that one day they would see each other face to face. His timer told him so, therefore it had to be true, right? He would get a soulmate that would be there for his runs and cheer him up to keep training. A soulmate that would never leave his side, because he won’t be like his assshole dad.

And then Kamoshida happened.

The pain in his leg. The words he said to him. How his team shunned him like the plague. He remembers laying on the hospital bed, his mom who was on the brink of tears, now sleeping at his side, and he lifts his hand with the timer on it.

_085_

_“Nobody will want you as a soulmate. You’re alone and will ever be, Sakamoto”_

He sighed, letting the hand drop with a thud on the bed, tired brown eyes fixed to the white ceiling above him. He closed his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips in an attempt to gain some sleep. 

He didn’t.

\-----------------------------------------

He heaved, arms clutching his legs tightly as he hunched, regaining his breath. _There is no way that was Takamaki just now_. He cursed himself. He and his useless leg. His eyes opened, seeing the timer slowly tick down. It started doing that ever since this morning.

_003_

He was truly useless. He couldn’t even catch up to Takamaki in time. And all because of his stupid broken leg.

_002_

“Damn it, screw that pervert teacher!” he cursed, looking at the direction Kamoshida’s car speed up to. That asshole.

_001_

**“Pervert...teacher?”**

**_0 0 0_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji knew that there was something that made him drawn towards Akira Kurusu.

Maybe it was their common status as delinquents in Shujin's halls. Maybe it was them being a pair of misunderstood kids being fucked up by adults who, consequently, ruined their opportunities of being normal members of society. 

Or maybe it was that they had the power of actual demons by visiting a distorted alternate reality.

Whatever it is, Ryuji would always be at Akira’s side, no matter the situation (that prompted both Futaba and Ann to tease the hell out of them). The blond was Akira’s ever first friend since he transferred to Tokyo, and the first person to stick to the blond’s side since the incident with the track team, so they kinda owed each other their company.

But what confused Ryuji the most was his mark. Ever since he met the raven, his mark stayed the same, only blinking faintly in red.

**_000_ **

He wasn’t sure what it meant. Maybe he could ask his ma about it?

If his timer coming down to zero means that he met his soulmate, then who was it?

Akira was someone special to Ryuji, he knew that. But he didn’t mean it like _that,_ right? It probably meant that he and Akira are inseparable friends, destined to meet each other in whatever wacky circumstances they did.

But that was put into question when Ann, who had her timer on zero since they went to middle school together and eventually met Shiho Suzui, confirmed her love for her best friend. Ryuji wasn’t shocked about it after all, he knew those two where extremely close. 

Yet he also noticed Makoto’s timer also ticking down until they met Haru, and how Yusuke’s went down too after Futaba joined their team.

Hell, he even noticed Kasumi, the newbie on the team and his kouhai, being shocked at her timer being zero too. She believed it was thanks to meeting Akira and that they where soulmates, but that went out the window when: 

1- Akira confirmed that his timer zeroed ever since his first day on Shujin back in April, way before meeting Kasumi.

2- Goro Akechi came into the picture, and from a quick glance of his hands without his black gloves due to spilled coffee, also noticed the mark being zero (Akira confirmed he, Goro and Kasumi spend time on a Crepe dinner in Kichijoji. Conclusions can be made from there.)

So, the blond already has an idea where the shots are going. All soulmates tied by their marks are romantic in nature. There was no way he was an exception. 

Akira was his soulmate.

He came to that conclusion days ago, now replaying on his mind as he made his way towards Leblanc. He was determined to tell his friend about it. Ryuji wasn’t sure how Akira would take it, or if he feels the same towards him. The bell above the door chimed in, and he immediately got Sojiro’s attention. 

“Oh, hey there. Akira’s up, as always” he said, returning to washing the cup in his hands. The blond nodded.

“Thanks” he said, a little meekly than usual, but luckily Sojiro didn’t notice the change in tone. Ryuji walked to the attic, his hands into his hoodie pockets. He was slowly going up the stairs until he heard Morgana yowl.

“Wait what! You are telling me you have a soulmate?” at that, Ryuji stopped, silently listening to the conversation. “Are you planning on confessing?”

“Yeah. I never had the courage” now it was Akira speaking, voice nonchalant as always, yet his accent was more prominent than before. He was nervous. “But, I think they deserve to know. It’s been months...”

“Oohh~ Who is the lucky one who stole Joker’s heart then?” Ryuji didn’t bother to continue eavesdropping. He turned on his heels and made a beeline for the door of Leblanc, catching Sojiro on his way.

“H-hey kid? What are you doing, Akira is up there?” he mentioned, his hand gesturing towards the attic. Ryuji gripped the doorknob, not even facing the barista. 

“It’s nothing. I remember I had stuff to do. Bye Boss”

He disappeared into the chilly night, hands deep inside his hoodie and a broken heart. 

\------------------------------

“Wait, what!” Kasumi said, her hands around the mug of chocolate. “Sakamoto-senpai hasn’t talked to you?” 

Akira shook his head, his finger tracing the cup of tea he had in front of him. They’re back at Kichijoji, the Crepe store they met up a while ago. Kasumi asked him to meet up, but she immediately noticed her senpai’s darkened mood. 

“That’s terrible! How can he leave all of you in the dark like that!” she said, slightly raising her voice. Other customers turned to her, making the redhead blush deeply and sheepishly apologize. 

“He… probably heard me talk to Morgana last night. Sojiro, my guardian, told me he left immediately” he explained taking a small sip of his tea. Morgana peeked his head out of the bag, looking at Akira and Kasumi with sadness. 

“He now knows that Akira has a soulmate, but he doesn’t even know that same soulmate is him” The feline said, making eye contact with Kasumi “We thought that maybe you heard of him, Yoshizawa-san. But it seems that is not the case”

The gymnast pouted, red eyes fixated on the dark, sugary beverage. “Sadly, no. I only see Sakamoto-senpai with you guys. But sadly that hasn’t been possible” the redhead frowned, suddenly determined.

“But I will help you fix this misunderstanding. You have my word, Kurusu-senpai!” she exclaimed, looking at the bespectacled teen. Akira smiled faintly.

“Thank you Kasumi. You really don’t have to”

The kouhai smiled, waving her former crush. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s fair for me to help since you were there for me all this time” her phone suddenly chimed in, and she checked to see who sent her a message. “Oh! Uhh” she blushed, pocketing her phone. 

“Was that who I think it is?” joked Akira, a smirk on his features. Kasumi blushed deeply. 

“Yeah… Goro-senpai wants to take me to the Jazz club tonight. I-I can stay a little, though!” she explained, making the bespectacled teen cast a deep laugh.

“Sure. Won’t like to steal Akechi’s new source of interest for more than usual”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Look who decided to show up” 

Ryuji looked up in surprise, meeting with a puffed up Kasumi Yoshizawa in front of him. “Oh. hey there, Yoshizawa-san?” he said, one hand scratching his cheek in confusion. Kasumi approached him, a pout of her face, making the ex-track star to back up a little. 

“How dare you ghost Kurusu-senpai like that!” she complained, stomping her foot down. Ryuji looked at her with wide eyes. Oh, that.

“Uh… I-”

“I don’t wanna hear it. I’m not the one you should be talking to” she said, grabbing him by the wrist and walking up the stairs towards the rooftop. Ryuji noticed when they arrived at the door that Yoshizawa’s bag was familiar to him for some reason.

It was until she shoved him outside that he noticed a ball of black fur peek from inside. “You better talk to him! All yours, Kurusu-senpai!”

The blond whipped around from the door to the silhouette he just noticed was in front of him. 

“To be honest, I didn’t expect her to do this,” mentioned Akira with a small embarrassed smile, reaching to twirl one strand of his bangs on his fingers. He noticed that it was just them on the roof. “Ryuji, we have to talk”

“I know” he mumbled, kicking the ground nonchalantly “It’s about your soulmate, right?” the raven nodded, not making eye contact with Ryuji. The blond sighed, walking to the array of desks and sitting on one of them. He looked back to Akira.

“C’mon. Yoshizawa won’t let us go until we do this” 

\--------------------- 

“I can’t believe it dude”

“Yeah..”

They had almost 10 minutes there. Akira finally confessed that the soulmate he was referring to that night was him all along. He noticed that both his timer and Ryuji’s reached zero when they met under that awning back in April. 

“You sayin’ I was staring at my soulmate all the way back and I didn’t even noticed!” 

“Yep”

The ex-track runner wanted to slap himself silly over it. 

“I was surprised you never connected the pieces. I mean, all the others had their soulmates when they had their timers hit zero, why would we be different?” asked Akira. Ryuji scoffed.

“I dunno, man. I was just…” he stood up, looking at Haru’s illegal flowerbed, they’re really pretty “I just went back on what that piece of shit Kamoshida told me… how I’d never have a soulmate” Ryuji felt movement from his companion, a hand reaching to enclosure around his own, the same one with the mark on it. Brown eyes looked up to meet stormy grey. 

“Well, he was wrong all this time, wasn’t he?” a smile, and Ryuji felt his eyes sting with overwhelmed tears. 

“Dude.. why are ya so fucking sappy?” he laughed, but it sounded choked as he tried to hide his face from Akira. The raven leaned in, bringing his sunshine’s face towards him and without the need of words, just closed the gap and kissed him softly. 

\---------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Kasumi giggled maniacally. She held up the phone towards the small window of the door, immediately sinking down to the floor and typing furiously. Morgana slinked in, setting on her lap to see what she was doing.

**Joker > **Hello. This is Yoshizawa speaking and I have something to show you guys!

**Joker > **By the way, Kurusu-senpai left his phone inside his bag along with Mona-chan. But that’s not important.

**> Joker sent an image<**

**Joker > **Have a nice evening! ;3c

 **_> Joker is offline_ ** _ < _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I got lazy at the end so if it seemed rushed I apologize. I made Kasumi such a gremlin too, omgg,, but it was fun nontheless. (fun fact: the original time on Ryuji's hand, 824, It's 412 summed twice and itself its 4/12, the day you met Ryuji in-game!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
